Principal Hader's office
Principal Hader's office is the room in which Principal Hader, Pootatuck Middle School's principal, conducts her business. There are two entries to the office, but one is labeled as no entry, instructing people to use the entrance in the administration office. Layout There is a desk in the center of the room. On the desk are various office supplies, which are also located on and inside the other desk as well, a phone, and a computer. There are framed documents on the wall, which are most likely Hader's school credentials. There are also many framed pictures of Hader herself. On top of a filing cabinet there are more pictures and documents. History '100 Things to Do Before High School' The office Hader currently uses is not shown in the pilot, but the administration office she intended to use is. She was going to take over the eighth grade patio and transform it into an administration office for herself. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' Principal Hader and CJ have their pictures taken by a photographer in her office for a gazette. Later, Hader tells CJ to find out why her office smells so bad. After Mrs. Seagraves is fired, she vandalizes Hader's office's door. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' CJ and Mindy sneak into Principal Hader's office to get Mindy's mother's ring after Hader found it and refused to give it to them because she did not believe it belonged to Mindy. Visitors *Jack Roberts (previous office in "100 Things to Do Before High School") *Photographer ("Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!") *CJ Martin ("Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!" and "Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!") *Mindy Minus ("Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!") *Gloria ("Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!") Episode appearances 'Season 1' *100 Things to Do Before High School (previous office) *Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing! *Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing! Trivia *It is unknown what would have happened to the office Hader currently uses if she had been able to make the eighth grade patio her administration office like she had planned. Gallery Patio in pilot 6.PNG Patio in pilot 7.PNG Patio in pilot 8.PNG Patio in pilot 9.PNG Patio in pilot 10.PNG Patio in pilot 11.PNG Patio in pilot 12.PNG Patio in pilot 13.PNG Haders office in change your look 1.PNG Haders office in change your look 2.PNG Haders office in change your look 3.PNG Haders office in change your look 4.PNG Haders office in change your look 5.PNG Haders office in change your look 6.PNG Haders office in change your look 7.PNG Haders office in lunch table 1.PNG Haders office in lunch table 2.PNG Haders office in lunch table 3.PNG Haders office in lunch table 4.PNG Haders office in lunch table 5.PNG Haders office in lunch table 7.PNG Haders office in lunch table 8.PNG Haders office in lunch table 9.PNG Haders office in lunch table 10.PNG Haders office in lunch table 11.PNG Haders office in lunch table 12.PNG Haders office in lunch table 13.PNG Category:Locations